


[vidfic] Farley's heart belongs to daddy(s)

by olive2read



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: (who am I kidding? he's always thirsty), M/M, Pining, Thirsty!Farley, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: A compilation of thirsty!farley clips. Some pining.
Relationships: Farley Gordon/Moose, Farley Gordon/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	[vidfic] Farley's heart belongs to daddy(s)

###### Music

* Ella Fitzgerald singing "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" by Cole Porter


End file.
